Parabiosis
by SSOTVDG
Summary: What if someone imprinted their soul on you? What if that imprinter was your mate? Someone has mysteriously imprinted themselves on both Severus and Lucius- the raging fan-boy and the drama queen! SLASH! SS/?/LM, Three-sum fic.! NC-17!
1. prologue

_**Parabiosis**_

**Prologue**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Latinº (...and emphasis)_

"Spoken text"

Severus stared down at his bicep, the pale skin marred by a line of dots and curves. The trail seemed to go all the way around his upper arm- the arm the dark mark was on. He scowled at the possible implications and glanced down to his forearm to see a snake and skull.

_'Could this mean that the dark mark is getting stronger?'_ Severus wasn't one to make conclusions... but meeting by meeting the dark lords powers seemed to amplify in miniscule amounts... and that was daily seeing as the man called the death eaters more frequently than not. _'It could be possible, but why would the mark ascend? It should have just grown, physically and magically.'_

This was the delema the last heir of Snape had- how the mark could grow without its magical signature growing as well. He had noticed before how the two where directly proportional to each other... he was proven right to that the first time the man was killed- when the dark mark seemed to fade into his skin and the magic seep from it until there was nothing left binding them together. But now was different, he didn't know why- but it just was.

He got his answer days later when he was reading one of his favorite magazines. _Idem amo__¹_, it was called, 'Same love' being its translated name- and one of Severus' most loved magazines in the wizarding and muggle world. He usually huffed at the book; the vulgar story section- littered with degrading stories of men embarrassing other men- but he looked no mater how much he disliked those stories in search of his favorite story and others like it. He knew even wizards had tendencies like that, but with the book being of wizarding origin the stories where particularly graphic. His favorite series-like story was called '_Peto_' by an anonymous writer called 'Sinister Moon' the mysterious man best known for his stories in several magazines and books. Surprisingly there was only one place the man ever put his works- and that was _Idem amo_.

Severus' enlightenment came from the story '_Peto_²', and his answer was- the mark on his upper arm was an imprint and that someone had imprinted their soul on his...

His answers came like he had asked personally and that, to him, was quiet the little mystery he thought his wretched life just handed to him free of charge. He knew better to just wave it off and forget about it; he would have to pay it back somehow, someway.

He pushed those thoughts from his head as he read over his favorite author's entry. He particularly liked this author for his detail, the consistency of old fashioned romance, most of all the truth it held and the information. He decided to make the day a rare one and cleared his throat, he would read it aloud.

"Souls..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat again, starting over. "'Souls...' Drew said to me in a low whisper..." Severus paused and reflected on the name. The character 'Drew' always came with 'Delor', his favorite pair out of all of the stories, and these two particular boys always came with fact and true romance, the kind Severus always wanted to give someone. The pale man gave a content sigh and started over for his own enjoyment.

"'Souls...' Drew said to me in a low whisper, his breath tickling my ear as he leaned close, trying not to break the dense silence around us and the firefly's that lit-up the hill we were perched on; staying as quiet as possible. '...are what bind us to these bodies.' it was a statement and nothing for me to try and counter with my own wit and cryptic sentences. I was just to listen at that moment... so listen I did. 'Did you know, Delor that a soul can imprint on someone else's? Of course you didn't, but you do now because I'm telling you.' There was a pregnant pause in the air and no more sweet methodical voice to lull me into a state of euphoria for many moments before Drew's breath shifted the air again."

"'You can imprint on someone's soul by touching them in an area of the body...' I felt Drew's fingers ghost over my hand to my wrist and I shivered; his fingers where slightly chilled from the night air. I turned my head slowly when his gliding touch came to a halt on my wrist and looked deep into his onyx eyes as he continued talking. '...but there are some cases in which one only needs eye contact, which only come with powerful wizards.' Drew's eyes where so intense as they stared into mine and I could see the love for me in the dark depths of his eyes. 'And sometimes- in rare cases, a wizard can imprint on multiple wizards at a time... with no contact what so ever.' Those words made Drew's eyes all the more intense and he leaned forward slightly- shifting before he continued.

'All bonds can be sealed in different ways; but there is only one way to complete the imprint with sight impressions and that is with contact.' Drew shifted again and I could feel his leg press into mine. It was times like these that I was sensitive to any movement and touch... and it felt like my wrist was bursting with sensations, as with my leg. 'That is true for no-contact impressions too, but much more intense.' I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, his breath neutral and warm against my chilled cheeks. '...one specific way to seal that type of bond...' he paused, leaning ever-so-closer... and he pressed his lips to mine. My hyper-aware lips felt the burst of excitement course through me... but not for nearly as long as I wanted. It was a quick, but an oh-so beautifully passionate kiss. His voice had dropping to a more breathily tone and he whispered 'With a kiss.'"

Severus was a swooning mass of emotion as he uttered the last words Drew had. He paused and coughed, collecting himself, the words that Sinister Moon had wrote. The unknown writer was a wonder at writing and never failed to reduce Severus to inwardly swooning... though the man would never admit, it happened every time without fail. But sometimes, when he let himself indulge, he would out right express his enjoyment and excitement by pulling his arms close to his chest and close his eyes- the smallest of squeals erupting from his lips- high pitched and filled to the brim with tension and excitement.

Severus sighed and placed the magazine on his small bedside table and plopped down on his bed, falling backward to relax further into it, thinking about his reading chair- his favorite high-backed eighteenth century chair. He remembered savoring the way the cushions pressed in all the right places after he sat back from a steamy article or story... but his bed was just so much more comfortable. His tense muscles releasing stress, Relaxing, his eyes drifting closed as he reflected on his newly acquired knowledge.

After he had read the article the first time he had done loads of research, and it turned out that what his favorite author had written was true, all of it. Of course there where details that didn't need to be mentioned in the story that where detailed in the many books Severus found in his library, but it was still immensely useful.

So now he knew he had been imprinted on... but couldn't find out from who until they acted on it, for there wasn't any spell or potion Severus could find that would allow him to know. He only had the knowledge from his library. _'Perhaps I'll go and see Lucius in the __morning;__ he will probably have a few books on it.' _ He yawned lightly and rolled over, his arm absently wrapping around his chest, fingers slowly stroking the on-coming imprint mark, absently thinking about what the mark wound look like fully formed... but his mussing where cut short as sleep over came him.

_**¹Idem amo- (Latin for) Same love**_

_**²Peto- (Latin for) I seek**_


	2. Secrets

_**Parabiosis**_

**Chapter one**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Text from book

_Latinº and Germanº (...and emphasis)_

**** Sevvie & Lulu *** Lulu & Sevvie **** -Scene change (names will probably be accordingly set)

_**A/N:: I'm seriously in need of a beta that can keep in touch with me at least once per week (or more)... so.. I'm LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR ANY AND/OR ALL OF MY STORIES! Please-please,please,please tell me if your interested!**_

_**Extra note: BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed (and added/favorited) this story. I appreciate all of it. :)I hope to get more feedback soon.**_

As Severus awoke the next morning he noticed the imprint on his bicep in the mirror, again. He didn't see dots and curves anymore, but saw a snake with its tail, _Tails_, Severus noticed, two of the tails seeming to just float upward while one of them wrapped around the snakes neck. The black scales of its body were visible and flecked with green, but not much, with its eyes a striking mix, one eye being green and the other purple. He sighed as he looked in his full-body mirror and frowned away from his neutral look before turning all together and walking to his dresser to pull out his cloths before spelling his cloak from his closet- where the mirror was.

He dressed in complete silence and without thought until he found himself presentable. He cast several cleaning charms on himself to clean his skin, mouth, and hair- but grimaced after each. He'd always liked cleaning himself 'the muggle way', as Lucius would say. And on that thought Severus cast _Tempus__¹__._ He read: ten thirty-three, out of the air before he scowled, he had overslept, but pushed the mist of time away from him with a flick of his wrist before heading to his kitchen; where he usually set his wards. He made sure his wards where re-enforced before he apparated away.

Severus had no particular like of Malfoy manor, especially Narcissa. She was a prude stuck up woman who thought she owned the world, and had an immense like, that could almost be called an obsession, with Harry Potter. It was only by coincidence, Severus thought, that he apparated to the gardens where Narcissa was picking a strange flowers the color of Potter's eyes that looked spiky and poisonous. And if he couldn't recognize the flower, that was saying something. The blonde woman smiled at him brightly "My dear husband is throwing a tantrum in his study." She looked at the flower in her hand and quickly added "In his room." she seemed to be reassuring herself, but Severus hardly paid her any mind then the comprehension of tantrum. He walked away from her with his eyes set and his fists lightly clenched, walking through the winding path of marble to a set of French doors and white decor to a set of stairs, the colors changing along the way.

After the potions master made his way up the stairs he turned left and walked all the way down the hallway before turning right and climbing four steps, heading straight down the brightly lit hallway lined with windows to an oak door. He heard a crash and a faint flutter and paused in reaching for the doorknob- he didn't know if he had the patience for one of Lucius' fits... but he needed to see if the man had any books on impressions and bonding that he didn't have. Severus sighed and opened to door to see Lucius bent over his desk looking at a pile of books and papers, crumpled parchment all over the floor as well as bits of papers that looked charred. He noticed several books that seemed to be laying on the floor near the wall he stood next to; '_t__hrown at the wall._' Severus thought, huffing in slight amusement.

The pale man looked at the blonde, noting his shirt was missing and his slacks looking like he had been wearing them for a few days. Lucius then took the opportunity to look up at Severus- his eyes lighting up. "Severus! I was just about to go see you."

Anyone who knew Lucius would have said he was acting so much out of character it was unbelievable and that he was a bad actor... but those would have been the people that where not close to the Lord Malfoy. The people who had the 'privilege' of knowing him well, knew he was just as childish as a first year and a drama queen. "Like father like son" Narcissa would say, and Severus couldn't agree more.

"And why would you do that?" asked the raven-haired man as he stepped further inside to the chaos that was the senior Malfoy's study, closing the door behind him before moving closer to the desk. "I wanted to know if you had any books on bonding." _'I am __**not**__ bound to this foo__l__'_ was Severus' immediate thought and he raised an eyebrow in question "And why would you need books on bonding?" Lucius raised an eyebrow in return and flipped his hair back from over his shoulders, revealing a mark that looked too familiar to Severus, on his bicep. Severus narrowed his eyes "What is that mark?"

"Surely you _know_, Severus." The blonde sneered and Severus glared, "With your _purely recent_ knowledge, I'd think you know." said the black haired man replying, and Lucius began to glare as well. They stared at each other many minutes before Lucius sat down and huffed. "It's an impression mark, apparently."

"I know that you fool, I have the same ma-" Severus cut himself off as Lucius stared at him suspiciously, and at that moment he was cursing their routine of telling each other everything, because the blonde could draw his own conclusions quickly and be spot on. Lucius sprang from his chair and drew his wand, casting a spell and stripping Severus of his cloak and shirt- the man's hand instantly flying to cover the mark on his bicep.

Lucius practically threw his wand to the desk and seethed, hissing "And _when_ where you going to tell me _this_!" Severus growled at him, making the blonde step down a little as Severus spoke "I am here, am I not?" Lucius glared lightly and placed his hands on his desk, more correctly, on the books covering his desk. He sighed and looked at Severus "I've probably got more books on the subject than you do..." the raven haired man didn't answer, just stared at the implied correctness of the statement and the blonde went on with the unspoken invitation to continue.

"I assume you have the basic books, as do I, but as I found in the advanced books we..." he paused looking up from the books on his desk "...are part of a triad." he let the information settle with Severus before he got a nod to go on, and did. "We were both the ones imprinted on by the same person, obviously, and what I can tell about the mark so far is that..." he stopped and moved around his desk to Severus to examine his mark, "...neither of us is the submissive." Severus cocked an eyebrow at that and Lucius sighed.

"One of the three snaked tails is coiled around its neck on yours." The blonde growled lightly "I have two tails coiled around mine. So if the book is right you are the dominant mate, while I am the second dominant and whoever imprinted on us has all three tails coiled around its neck." He paused and looked from Severus' arm and up into his face. "I'm not sure, but with the way things look to me, whoever imprinted on us will have the same imprint mark- but around their neck... and-" He cleared his throat, "Apparently the smaller the animal the more powerful the impression and imprinting wizard..."

"And it just so happens that a small feline, a cat, is the smallest. A snake… which is what you and I both have is obviously smaller. So whoever did this is one hell of a wizard." Severus' immediate and full attention was now brought to Lucius' face, where his eyes were on the blonde man's bicep, now in the eye of his best friend and possibly sooner-than-later-lover.

"Do you have any idea who?"

"There are only a few in that category. There is one person in Azkaban that can only leave sight markings- and we've both be in that forsaken place, so it's a possibility. The dark lord and Dumbledore are the only others that I can think of." Severus felt tight lipped all of a sudden, and had to work passed the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"I have noticed that the dark mark seems to be affected by the imprint and seems to be neutralizing it somehow..." that sentence got Lucius' gaze to his arm again, and he spoke "I've noticed it as well. I can feel the dark lord's power in the mark and the increasing power he displays when he calls us... but it hasn't affected me. You as well?" Severus nodded, silence descending onto them for many moments as they contemplated everything.

After several minutes of silence Lucius went back to his desk and picked up a book, turning to hand it to Severus "I found this potion that will enable us both so 'see' whoever imprinted on us... but..." he paused and Severus took the book, reading down the list "But, what?" he asked, Lucius letting him read.

Once the potion is ingested by the mate(s) one should feel slightly hyper-aware and be able to see a color surrounding oneself and compatible mates. Colors range and vary accordingly:

White: 'light match', will succeed, bond is easily broken with the spell detailed on page 183

Silver: 'normal match', successful, not easily broken- breakage spell on page 123

Purple: 'Match', successful, breakage requires a complex incantation within months time, see second vol..

Gold: 'Match', breakage requires several potions and a coma for mental repairs, see page 190

Green: 'Extended match' Breakable only by death.

Severus looked up at Lucius "Okay, and?" he looked at the book "Keep reading." Severus turned the page and began again, to read.

Unbreakable: this bond is said to come in a multitude of colors and varies in shade, color combination... etc.

The unbreakable bond usually comes in odd animals of a smaller variety and usually occur on forearms, thighs, and more intimate places while most of the listed bonds usually occur on the wrist, back and stomach. The unbreakable bond is just as the name depicts- unbreakable. There is no limit and said that death does not even part the souls that are bound.

There has been only one case involving a small feline on the forearm that was borderline unbreakable, the bond going all the way back to muggle date 550 B.C, the descendant of Merlin and a goddess.

The unbreakable bond case details that the feline was larger than a salamander and smaller than a finch, placed closer to the elbow than wrist. As of yet there have been no case of an imprint going higher than the elbow on the arm, and no higher than mid back and stomach. No case of an imprint on upper arm, shoulder and neck.

It is to be highly noted that the _Peto__²_ potion will not **just** help find the wizard that imprinted upon someone but will also dampen the effects the imprinting has on someone. Imprinting causes one to have mood swings (Particularly rage and lust), odd food cravings, slight bloating of the lower abdomen, and bursts of randomized magic. The potion helps suppress these things, but will wear off after three days' time. Prolonged exposure to the potion may have side effects such as violent illness, fits of rage leading to a coma. It is highly recommended that one should not take more than the explained amount more than once every two weeks.

The imprinting causes the parties involved to have an increased libido, and done right, the parties involved become sexually deviant. Studies have even shown the deviancy to range beyond that of a vampire and veela in mating season. Though there has only been one case of an impression ritual even coming to fully pass, it is cautioned to do so under medical supervision for parties involved become animalistic when a mate has been insulted. Impressions, to this day, are still being studied, effects varying widely.

A effect of the potion that must not be taken lightly is the fact that the _Peto_ potion (in the imprinted person's view), once taken, will bind you to your partner(s) until a spell (labeled with the details of the colors of the bonds) is cast.

Submissive partners have a multitude of different 'symptoms' and are detailed on page 80 to page 100. More information on dominant(s) impression symptoms, effects, etc... see pages 251 through 298. The _Peto_ potion is detailed in the potion section, page P400-P405.

Severus dropped the book the floor and looked at Lucius "This is impossible! We will both act like we are _pregnant_! And what if it turns out to be the insane prisoner, or even worse one of the more insane mad men both bent on domination! I don't think so Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. No way in the seven hells will I lust for any insane man...who's the _submissive_!"

"Severus, I tell you, I have thought the same! This could have only come from a ritual! That was when I had ruled out the man in Azkaban, and the dark lord. There is no way. The old man is entirely out of the picture! They couldn't have done it." The raven haired man didn't really know what to think of things now. That left no one in the category of the person who could have imprinted on them. Could it be that someone used an incantation; an elaborate process to boost and at the same time seal their power? Severus shook his head.

He picked the book up and skimmed the pages, and after a minute of doing so huffed. They had to have prolonged exposure, contact of every variety; physical and mental, eye-to-eye contact and eye-to person contact, herbs and spices on correct dates... and their blood spilled and ingested by one another- it just couldn't be possible. Well, Lucius and Severus had exchanged blood due to the dark lord... but that was different, want it? Then again, he didn't know of the ritual so would it count? And they couldn't have even known what was going on... The only place this could have happened was at Hogwarts and it was likely that it was one of the Slytherins. He scowled to himself before sighing again and walking to Lucius' desk and set the book down and found the page the potion instructions where on. The only thing they could do for now it to find the person who imprinted on them and that only left the potion to do so.

It was slightly easier seeing as it was a first term vacation. He and Lucius could take the potion the day before going back to Hogwarts- they could go to diagonally and look around to possibly find the imprinter before going to Hogwarts and looking there. "Then we brew the potion." Severus said, startling Lucius- making the blonde look up and narrow his eyes "And what if we're subjected to an unbreakable bond with someone unbearable?"

There was tense silence between them before Lucius faltered in his glare and it softened completely. The man leaned against his desk and sighed "You can go get a vampire's heart- I was never good with those night-walkers." Severus wanted to smirk. One way he could find out was brought to him by Lucius... but he was still so immensely curious as to whom he was imprinted by... and maybe a few of his friends at the vampire coven would have more information.

He sighed and hoped it was someone that he could be happy with. He felt his arm tingle, almost tickle, and he smiled lightly... looking up to see Lucius' lips quirked. Severus let out a chuckle that was followed by laughter from both men, their laughs carrying through the manor and seeping from the cracks in the walls, windows and doors.

****** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu *** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie ****** Sevvie & Lulu ****

Meanwhile down in the gardens at Malfoy manor, Narcissa smiled and giggled to herself upon hearing the two men's laughter seep from the house. She started to mumble a song under her breath as she picked her favorite flowers that reminded her so much of Harry. She didn't know how they got there, but she'd have to thank Harry for them. She had to. They reminded her so much of Harry she just had to thank him. Yes, she'd thank him with anything- perhaps information about her two friends Lucius and Severus. That would be good; she decided and continued lightly singing.

Her voice smooth as she carried out the last few lines of her song:

"_Mitternacht - es ist Mitternacht... Und sie wein... Allein... Un__d alle Engel schreien heut´ Nacht__³..._" She smiled to herself and began the song again, twirling her pretty green flowers as she picked them. She was going to make a few bouquets. One could go in her dining room, and she'd be sure to send one to Severus, put one in Lucius' study, bedroom and then send a lone flower to Harry. Yes, that would make her happy.

_**¹Tempus- (Latin for) Time**_

_**²Peto- (Latin for) I seek (like in the prologue, as well).**_

_**³**__**Midnight- it is midnight... And she cries... alone... And all **__**angel's scream at night...-Mitternacht By Lafayette (I particularly like the piano ver., myself.)**_


	3. THE vampire

_**Parabiosis**_

**Chapter two**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Give a big thanks to my new beta **_Allanah-x_**! *w**__**hoops and Hollers**__*****_

After both Lucius and Severus had read more into the potion they realized there was going to be minor and major setbacks, and with two days left to the vacation, they didn't have time for setbacks. They both where on edge, snapping at house elves, each other and Narcissa. One particular outburst from Lucius had Narcissa had turning Lucius' hair purple... _everywhere_, leaving Severus laughing for a good minute as Narcissa fumed with anger in front of them, Lucius looking ready to faint before the female Malfoy got him to apologize. They had both agreed not to tell her what was going on, simply for the fact they both liked there nether regions between their legs and not on their faces, the blonde woman just as on edge even more then the two imprinted men where. That was hours behind them after all of their small fiasco's had happened for the day, and it had come to the twilight hour and they both sat down for tea before Lucius had to go and purchase potion items, Severus having to set off to the vampire coven.

They sat quietly sipping there tea until they had finished the pot the scared and trembling elf had brought before they both stood, said their pleasantries and apparated away.

Lucius arrived in Knockturn Ally in front of an old run-down building. He didn't bother looking around the ally before stepping up to the door of the gloomy two-story structure. He opened the door, a bell sounding, and stepped inside before casting silencing and privacy charms. A boy no older than sixteen in white slacks and shirt was sitting on the counter- the dirty things around him seemingly repelled away by the white clothing. Lucius eyed him up and down before stepping closer, looking at the shelves.

The boy only moved his hand and Lucius' full attention was on him, until the boy moved his hand to the side and grabbed a large paper bag. He extended his arm out, the big bag dangling from his hand, and Lucius moved forward, "What is that?" he asked, not moving to take it until he got his answer. The boy's voice was a neutral toned, methodical one as he spoke "What you seek in this shop of mine." Lucius moved his and grabbed the bag from the bottom. As soon as his hand touched the bag the boy let it go, the heaviness of it almost making the blonde man drop it. The Lord Malfoy looked from the bag to the red head in white "How is it that you know what I seek?"

"That is solely my business Mr. Malfoy." The boy was quiet until Lucius turned, walking for the door, and as soon as Lucius' hand was on the doorknob the boy spoke again "Be careful with those Atlantian birds. Though I'm sure Severus will help you." Lucius opened the door then, glancing behind him to look at the boy, but the boy wasn't there anymore. His edginess came back to him them and he stormed from the building, slamming the door before heading to the next stop he had to make, the Granger's house.

****** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu *** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie ****** Sevvie & Lulu ****

Severus sighed as he finally landed from his apparation. It wasn't at all fun to apparate past vampiric wizarding wards, even when you could. He looked up from his place on the cobblestone pavement he stood and to the Ovep coven: a large manor that housed over one-hundred vampires that where mostly in their early seventies to early hundred's, ruled by Seri Ovep¹ who was the oldest wizarding vampire in the England region, one thousand two hundred and sixty one. Everyone thought the two of them, Severus and Seri, hated each other- but in truth they were good friends that where once lovers.

Severus shifted his cloak and popped a button free of his acquired shirt from Lucius' wardrobe and set up the rather long path to the manor's front doors. When he reached the doors they automatically opened for him and he was greeted by the sight of at least ninety vampires glaring at him- some hissing at him as he walked inside. He ignored the entire ruckus in favor of walking a straight line back to the big wooden double doors at the back of the room. No sooner had he gotten within five feet three male vampires, where in front of him blocking his way.

"Who are you?" asked the one with short blonde hair, the man at least a foot taller than Severus and much more muscular. Severus looked slightly up to see the man's face and quirked his lips slightly "I'm here to see Seri." The third man in line looked to be newly turned 'huffed' in a more than human fashion, his throat working out the hum as his light brown hair tickled his color bone. Severus could feel that he was human and passed up looking at him in favor of staring at the man who had talked first. The second one in line drew a hand through his short black hair and sighed "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Whoever-you are, but no..." he took a sniff of the air as Severus glanced over at him, but only briefly, making the vampire angry as he hissed out "Abomination of a wizard, is allowed to see master Ovep." Severus let out a bone chilling chuckle and looked up at the guy with short blonde hair.

"You're at least able to sense Seri's magic?" The blonde man looked stiffer before and the two other guys with him looked to him in question as he nodded. Severus opened his mouth lightly and smirked "Ah, yes. Now, can I-" but before the potion master could say anything more the doors behind the three vampires burst open and a young looking boy with long dark brown hair stormed up behind them and shoved them none-to-lightly out of his way. He stood in front of Severus with a look of stern annoyance and said "Severus."

"Seri." Was Severus' reply, the names the only pleasantries given before Seri touched Severus, attempting to direct the human further, but as soon as his pale un-dead hand touched Severus' elbow sparks erupted from the contact and Seri's sizzling fingers where pulled back hurriedly. Hisses and growls erupted in the room as the oldest vampire in the room stared at his un-healing hand. Moments passed before Seri got his bearings back and glared at his vampire charges "Is this how we treat out guest?" his voice held warning and most of the noise stopped. The commanding vampire seemed pleased with this and gestured Severus into his chambers.

Once inside, the doors closed and the vampire cast a multitude of charms. "Severus?" he asked "What the hell is going on?" The human wizard sighed "I've been imprinted on... So has Lucius."

"What? By a vampire?"

"Not that we are aware of."

"Both of you where imprinted on by the same person? I assume you're making the _Peto_ potion?"

"Yes, yes."

"Then you'll need a vampire's heart..."

"Yes."

"Severus."

"What?" The man grit his teeth.

"Let me see your marking." It wasn't a question, and Severus knew it. His teeth tightened together and he tore his cloak off, tearing the buttons of the shirt to expose his bicep. The wizarding vampire's eye's widened and he looked from Severus' bicep to his face bore walking forward to examine the mark. "Three tails..." Severus' kept his eyes locked on the bed in the corner of the room and nodded lightly.

"One wrapped around the neck... you're the dominant... Lucius has two tails wrapped around its neck?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, Severus, I'm happy for you." Severus' eyes where ablaze when he glared down at Seri "What?" the vampire chuckled "You're going to be in love forever! Don't play coy or dumb with me. You must have used _Peto animus amo²_ on the mark."

"What?" Severus didn't even know that spell. "Severus, you're a potions master and you don't know that- oh... right, right, right. You weren't alive a thousand and twenty one years ago to know about that... Okay. The pure blood wizards, who were all supposedly potion masters, made a spell for their daughters to use when one of their sons imprinted on them. The spell was _Peto amo._ The spell was to find love in the imprinting wizard (or witch) that would match their love. The impression would only amplify it enough so it was recognizable. Unfortunately over time the women developed a natural barrier around their heart to the spell, so the spell was re-worked as _Peto animus amo_, but due to the natural barriers women have around their minds it was useless, so only wizards could use the spell on other wizards and only witches can use it on other witches. It helped look into the mind for the recognition of love and then to the heart where the love actually was, so it was both material (in a sense) and logical to the imprinter. There have been only a few cases of accidental impression, so no worries."

"No worries? NO WORRIES! How am I not supposed to-" the vampire coughed, interrupting Severus "I said no worries, because the accidental impressions occur with strong unrequited love. So whoever imprinted on you loves you a lot, as well as Lucius... aaand just happens to be a very powerful wizard. You and Lucius, on some level have love for each other so the beginning stages where right. Yes, obviously the wizard must be superb in magic, and possibly- more like probably- stronger than I."

Severus reflected on this and sighed. "Severus, even for me, I would like for you to at least try. I am even willing to house your imprinter." Severus looked up stunned "What? With you?" His anger was growing, his irritation making him grind his teeth. Seri tilted his head "During the 'fever'?"

"Fever?" The vampire was purposely pushing buttons.

"Yes, Fever. Not like you're running a high temperature, bur fever as in lust. Once an imprinter is confirmed the libido of the parties in- Surely you've read this? Doesn't Lucius have the largest library containing over a hundred books on bonding?" Severus, releasing his tight lock on his jaw let out a half laugh "He was going to come to me for bonding books for more information." Seri let out a chuckle and it made Severus' small smile turn into a grimace. "Okay, okay. When the imprinter has been located all three of you are going to want to have sex. Right there and then. I don't mean like 'let's get you to the room or just outside the door, cast some charms, apparate'... no. Severus, the fever sets in as soon as you see him. You two will jump him right there and not stop until you're done." He put a hand on Severus' clothed shoulder and squeezed lightly- and that made Severus want to snap his teeth at the un-dead wizard- the vampire _did_ want to push his buttons... perhaps test the waters to find his own conclusions... and it pissed Severus off.

"It's good that you'll be taking the _Peto_ potion. It dampens all the effects significantly." He looked Severus in the eye "You know the colors of bonding, yes?" Severus nodded stiffly, nut trusting his voice- he had never felt like this. "I don't care who your imprinter is, he will be housed here until the fever wares." that' was a sentence Severus wanted to ask about, again- but didn't trust his voice still. He settled himself as much as he could before clearing his throat- the cavity seeming dry yet packed full of something.

"The fever doesn't last?" Seri shook his head "No, it lasts about a week after the imprinter is recognized. Then at least a day a month... it would be at least a day every six months, but judging how strong the wizard probably is it will most likely be once a month. I assume you think your imprinter is at Hogwarts?" it wasn't really a question but Severus nodded anyways "Well, it's likely that your imprinter hasn't come into their inheritance yet... and if they haven't, the fever won't be as bad... but at least two weeks after the imprinters inheritance they will have to stay here. The need to have sex will increase five times if they have had their inheritance... but if they didn't it will be ten times greater. It will feel like a hell of a lot more the day of and two weeks after the inheritance comes along."

Severus groaned and stepped away from the long haired man. Why did he feel he had to act for this man right now? Walking across the room, he threw his cloak off and fixing the ruined shirt before he made it to the bed where he sat and slouched over. Seri followed him over and ruffled his hair, making Severus growl "And with the potion?"

"Oh, it will all be dulled significantly, but I doubt it's going to help too much. The wizard were dealing with is more powerful then myself and the entire vampire council as well as Tom riddle combined. It's a wonder everyone on the continent can't sense that power." Severus looked up "Then who could it possibly _be_ Seri? _Who__?_" the man hung his head again and Seri frowned _'I'll have Aloc and Ebos go aurora searching... I hope they don't get detained by the Auror's again__... that would mean more work for Severus and me.'_

"Severus..." Seri's voice was calm and soft, getting a grunt from the man he called upon he sat down next to the man and leaned over on him "I'm going to have Aloc and Ebos go try and search for a matching aurora to the impression mark, okay?" Severus nodded limply "Eric, the rude changeling out there doesn't need a heart now does he?" he cooed to Snape, and the man chuckled "No he doesn't" he said in good humor and Seri laughed "If it helps I have a vial handy of _Peto_ potion I brewed a few years back."

"Really?" Severus was quiet interested in that. "A few... hundred years maybe." Now Severus was up-right again looking at Seri. Suddenly a large jar of bluish silver liquid floated into the room "Okay, maybe more like thirty vials in a jar made three hundred years back." he smiled at Severus and the man returned it. Seri plucked the jar from the air and handed it to Severus. "Don't let Lucius get too mad. I know he went to get ingredients already."

"Oh? And how would you happen to know that?" Seri grinned "Neptis told Ires." Severus shook his head "You and that damned doppelganger." Seri slapped him on the arm "Aye, it's not my fault I can conjure one and you cant."

"Yeah, well, keep the lone parts you can summon of him to yourself." That had Seri laughing hysterically, falling back onto his huge bed laughing himself silly, while Severus grimaced and glared at the laughing man. The vampires laugh sounded like grating glass and rocks over pigs flesh.

After a few minutes of laughing and glaring they both gave up to saying their goodbye's... just as a floating man morphed through the chamber doors, looking around frantically. Seri threw his arms up "Neptis!" the boy in all white with red hair dodged the swooning man and headed towards Severus. "Is it true, Sevvie?" Severus narrowed his eyes, again, gritting his teeth. "What?"

"That you've been imprinted on by the strongest wizard alive?" Severus coughed and Seri walked up beside the floating male "Mmmmhm." Hummed the vampire and the floating boy smiled brightly "Ires told me he was in Lucius' head before he walked into my shop on Knockturn ally, and I got all the ingredients for the Pe-" the boy narrowed his eyes at the jar in Severus' hands "That's the Peto potion." he turned to the side and yelled at Seri: "You idiot! You could have just told me you were going to give him that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" the boy huffed and looked to Severus "Well, I'm glad for you Sevvie." the boy smiled and smacked Seri upside the head "I'll be sure your imprinter doesn't get molested here." there was a glint in the boys eyes and Severus wasn't worried about Seri as much as Neptis, now- but his immense concern lay with himself. He feared he would kill the vampire and Fairy-boy... but he trusted them both with his life. He sighed and stood from the bed, stretching lightly and summoning his cloak.

"Well, thank you for the offer, Seri, Neptis. I'll be going." he took a few steps as the irking feeling grew in his chest before he stopped "Neptis?" he called, and the boy answered with a sing-song hum "Make sure to tell Xurk, Krux, and Neptik I said hello." the boy giggled happily "My brothers will love you more for it." he blew Sevvie a kiss and the man chuckled his best, face trying to stay pulled back in slight humor. Neptis and Neptik where twins and lovers- while Xurk and Krux were also twins, lovers and the brothers of Neptis and Neptic. Of course one set wasn't identical to the other set, but both sets where trying to get into his bed- the though making him want to kill both sets of twins. He must have been giving off some serious hate to have Seri and Neptis staring at him with worry, but he gave a faint smile before he made his way out of the room.

His anger was pouring out of him as he caught sight of the new-born vampire, Eric, and smirked. He pulled and held out his hand in front of him- this was a good way to get rid of his anger. He smirked and said "_Venio³_," Instantly holding a heart in his hand. He looked at it in satisfaction and he kept walking, hearing a thump and several gasps.

He took the idiots heart for extra potion. A new born vampire heart was worth a lot of money, and he intended to collect. He smirked to himself as he put it under stasis and sent it off to his potion lab. He tucked the jar into his cloak pocket before he apparated, grinning in bliss at the faint loss of his anger.

****** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu *** Lulu & Sevvie **** Sevvie & Lulu ***** Lulu & Sevvie ****** Sevvie & Lulu ****

Upon seeing the welcoming sight of his living room he saw the red face of Lucius Malfoy, an angry sentence greeting him as well.

"You knew I was going to be here and you send a _beating_ vampire heart to land in my_ lap!_" His voice was high pitched and Severus smirked "Oh so sorry." he said, still on his high, before chuckling and taking the jar out to place it on his 'coffee' table. Lucius looked at the glowing silver-blue liquid in shock and annoyance and then to Severus "That's the potion?" his voice and face was dead pan and Severus nodded. That was the potion, so they until the morning to prepare themselves.

...but from the looks of Lucius, they were going to spend the night fucking each other senseless.

_**¹Seri Ovep- Pronounced 'Sare-eye Oh-wep' (not like weep, w-eh-p)**_

_**²Peto animus amo- (I) seek [the] mind (we) love {Peto amo- [I] seek love}**_

_**³Venio- come**_


	4. The not so happy morning later

_**Parabiosis**_

**Chapter three**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Text

"Spoken text"

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter three! :) BIG HUGS TO BETA allanah-x! (I hope I spelled that right! .)**_

What Severus and Lucius thought was going to be a night of fucking, turned into a night of fighting- verbally and physically. The two men now lay in Severus' bed side-by-side- Severus thinking about the _Peto_ potion, Lucius absently admiring the heavy dark red velvet bed-hangings on Severus' bed.

Just two hours ago the men where in Severus' chambers at Hogwarts, both looking ready to cum until their ball sac's shriveled up, but as they got Severus' bed, everything crumbled. Lucius had tried to take the lead, trying to force Severus into submission, but that landed Lucius on the floor with said potions master on top of him. They struggled with each other before they were half-naked and throwing each other around. Minutes later, after Lucius kneed Severus in the stomach, the blonde was yelling at Severus and the raven haired man was yelling back. They fought for a half hour before they collapsed from exhaustion, bruised and panting, on Severus' bed side-by-side.

They lad like that in silence for an hour before Lucius spoke "Its five o'clock."

"I know."

"We need to get up."

"No, you need to get up and go to your own damn chambers."

"Well fuck you to."

"No, I think you're the one who's going to be fucked, Lucius." There was silence and Severus turned his head to look at Lucius, wondering why the man didn't respond. He felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach and softened- the feeling of love washing over him, looking at Lucius' scrunched nose. "What, no comment?" The blonde man turned his head to the side and Severus sighed, sitting up- still looking at the Lord Malfoy, assuming he felt what Severus did too. Minutes seemed to pass and Lucius turned his head to Severus, looking up at the sarcastically inclined man, his voice but a whisper as he spoke, "Severus... Will you back out?" The man considered his words before he spoke "I don't know." Lucius blinked slowly "You can feel it to right?"

"Yes, I can." Severus averted his eyes and Lucius sat up, hugging Severus "I want to know who..."

"As do I Lucius." The blonde tightened his arms around Severus, "Powerful... someone who loves us for us... I can feel it through this tiny crack in the back of me- somewhere... I know you can to." the raven haired man shut his eyes and placed one of his hands on the blonde's arms. Lucius' voice trembled slightly as he spoke again "And if the imprinter doesn't know... there's still this feeling coming through the little crack... I just hope... no, I just hope." Severus' hand tightened on Lucius'- he thought the same. This was something handed to them in goodness, and if none of the players where- _evil_- the people previously discussed, then he was slightly okay with it. Yes, he had his curiosities, both of them did, but it was a completely astounding thing that someone as powerful as Seri said their imprinter, undetectable and possibly not come of age yet, was actually real. There wasn't anyone like that... Severus and Lucius where two of the top people in the wizarding world beside the new Minister of magic and Seri- and if the three trusted of the four didn't know- that only meant two things. One: No one knew, and two: The new Minister; Minister Rose Thoret- a mystery to most- knew.

He hadn't even considered that the female Minister of magic knew... as far as he knew she was good in politics and efficient in running the ministry- if all the 'bust' and arrest rates where anything to go by. He didn't pay as much attention to politics as Lucius did, but he still knew his stuff. The woman was still an enigma to him even after much research.

Severus sighed and patted Lucius. "We have to get up. Take the potion and go to breakfast."

"The students will be returning at seven o'clock today..." Lucius heaved a sigh and sat up "Well... I can't say I'm not looking forward to it."

The potions master, surprisingly, didn't have to quell the urge to roll his eyes, because in truth, he felt the same. He still couldn't get his mind off the theory he had been coming upon. If the new minister knew- he had no idea of even how he would get a moment alone with her... unless...

"Lucius?" said man hummed and tugged at his frizzy hair, "What do you think of Miss. Rose Thoret?" but stopped to look at Severus. "The new minister of magic?" Severus rolled his eyes this time, "That _is_ what I queried." his sarcasm heavy as Lucius took his turn in rolling his eyes. "If your asking have I requested her...confidential, then yes. It seems she is, how shall I put it, _clean_."

"_Clean?_"

"As I said. There is not a blemish on her records."

"Really?" Severus' voice laced with pre-occupation, thinking a mile a minute and faster, until Lucius spoke. "There is only one questionable thing- she is absent one day a month every month, claiming it was a life-long thing. It seemed to check out, and apparently, as I've read the reports and heard the rumors and stories- she participates in a ritualistic ceremony in a field in surrey for half of the day before going home and finishing up. Her 'assistant' who was her child-hood friend participates with her. Some boy, but people go to see the spot she has these ceremony's now- even Narcissa." Severus shrugged his shoulders in amusement and let out a snort. "Really?" Lucius nodded lightly, "Indeed. The minister leaves half way through, but the boy stays. Narcissa said you can feel the-..." the man stopped in his tracks, wide eyes and a hopeful look. "Severus, you're thinking this new woman has answers? Narcissa said you could feel the magic pouring from the wards they put up. The minister seemed to put it up while the boy did something, and before she leaves there's a burst of magic- Sev, I think they know something."

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking- but how do we get her alone?"

"Her home, obviously." Severus sent the man a mock glare "You think it will be so easy."

"Why not? Two acclaimed death eaters at her doorstep- she's bound to let us in."

"You are truly mad."

"Your one to talk."

They shared a look before Severus hauled himself to the facilities, and upon returning plotted out their plan. The next time the minister and her assistant did the so-called ceremony, Lucius and Severus would get into her house and wait for her to return, but the bigger plan consisted of their recent activities- taking the _Peto_ potion.

They each took a small vial from the jar and tilted their heads back to drink them, the taste surprisingly not grotesque. They looked at each other momentarily before they felt like a part of them closed off- the obvious bond forming between them all. Nothing was out of the ordinary and Severus started doubting Seri; thinking the potion was supposed to make him see the 'colors' of people, even his- his... whatever Lucius was to him; he couldn't see the blonde's colors, or his own. They shrugged the dulling off and headed to the great hall, still worried about the potion- getting relatively the only human contact they had had since each other and slight bits with Narcissa the previous day. They, tense and alert, whereas relived as anyone could be when they could not see the 'colors' of the people around them in the great hall, all old men and women; though the concern for the workings of the potion grew second by second. Anxiety building.

_**A/N: originally this wasn't going to take the flow it did. I was going to have different characters, scenes, information... but it turned out as more plot and less filler. . As most of my stories, I don't have plot notes for this one, so bear (is it bare?) with me. I don't really know where this story sprang from.. it's one of those on-the-spot "This sounds good" things that I just entertained for a few days... then I went on and fine tuned some stuff... anyways...**_

_**I'm looking for a new pairing to incorporate into this story as well... here are the choices:**_

_**Remus/Sirius [Sirius/Remus]**_

_**Draco/Sirius [Sirius/Draco]**_

_**Draco/Blaise [Blaise/Draco]**_

_**Hermione/Pansy [Pansy/Hermione]**_

_**Luna/Hermione [Hermione/Luna]**_

_**Luna/Pansy/Hermione**_

_**Sirius/Draco/Blaise**_

_**Draco [solo]**_

_**Remus [Solo]**_

_**Sirius [Solo]**_

_**Fred/George [George/Fred]**_

_**Fred/Ron/George (One of my favorites, lol.)**_

_**Fred/Draco/George**_

_**OC(s) (This choice comes with the importance of giving said OC(s) a name and characteristics. For slash ONLY.. This will be put tword Idem Amo. (the 'magazine' in this story...)) [So for this one, basically, you can give me a listed pairing from above and from OC... your choice.]**_


	5. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
